Toon-Fics
by kookylover98
Summary: Random one-shots starring Toon Link! If you love Toon Link then join him through his adventures.
1. Chapter 1

My Wish Granted

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Give it back!" Toon Link shouted.

Both Bowser and Ganon laughed as the little hero reached for his hat. Ganon held the green hat higher, and laughed louder.

"What a whimp!" Bowser chuckled.

Toon Link sighed, and looked at the ground. It was always the same thing everyday! They would always pick on him, and nobody ever did anything about it.

"Aw, I think he's about to cry." Ganon said irritated.

"What a baby." Bowser scoffed.

Ganon threw the hat back at the young hero, and pushed him aside.

"You're just a joke." Ganon muttered.

Later that day Master hand announced the new arrivals. Everyone gathered around to see who it was.

Toon Link arrived last, and sat by Link. Link was drinking a glass of water, and looked at Toon Link.

"Hey you okay? I heard Ganon was messing with you again." Link said.

Toon Link looked at the ground, and sighed.

"I'm just tired of being picked on is all. I wish they would just stop." He replied.

Link nudged Toon's shoulder, and gave him a kind smile.

"Don't worry about it. Cheer up. Looks like we have one new arrival." Link said.

"Who?" Toon Link asked.

Zelda then appeared by Link's side, and smiled at them both.

"I heard she's a girl, but that's all I heard." Zelda whispered.

"A girl huh?" Link smirked.

Zelda than punched the hero, and gave him a glare.

"Don't you even think about it." Zelda muttered.

"Can't a guy joke?" Link chuckled.

Toon Link rolled his eyes as the two continued to flirt. He had enough of today anyways. Toon Link headed off to his room, and decided tomorrow was gonna be another horrible day...

The next day wasn't any different. Ganon and Bowser were at it again.

"Give it back!" Toon Link shouted.

Bowser and Ganon had taken Toon Links weapons, and laughed as the small hero reached for them.

"You kidding me? This sword is pathetic!" Bowser laughed.

"Just look at this bow? Let's see if it's bendable." Ganon said giving Bowser a smirk.

"No! Don't you'll bre-"

CRACK!

"Whoops! Looks like I broke it..." Ganon gasped.

Toon Link watched as Ganon dropped his broken bow. That's it!

"Why do you always pick on me?! I hate enough of you two stupid idiots!" Toon Link shouted.

Bowser and Ganon both stopped laughing, and glared at him. Bowser tossed his sword away, and grabbed Toon Link by the hair.

"Agh!"

"What did you just call us?" Bowser growled.

"N-nothing!"

"Stupid Idiots I recall." Ganon said.

Toon Link closed his eyes shut as Bowser pulled his fist back, and waited for the punch.

"What in the name of stars are you doing?!" a voice shouted.

Toon Link opened his eyes, and saw a tall lady standing at the doorway. She was quite beautiful. Her hair was platinum blonde, and her eyes were blue, she wore a light blue gown, and a silver crown. Toon Link noticed a star floating by her side. Bowser than dropped Toon Link as the lady grabbed him by the horn.

"Hey let me go!" Bowser growled.

"Bowser!? You no good monster! How dare you grab a child that way!" The lady scolded.

She had a good grip on Bowser's horn. She smacked him a couple of times with her wand, and threw him across the room. Ganon was laughing as Bowser crashed against the wall. The lady than glared at Ganon, and used her wand to attack him.

"And you! I heard lots of bad things about you!" The woman than kicked Ganon.

Toon Link watched surprised as Ganon too crashed through the wall.

"Whoa..."

The star like creature floated around Toon Link, and playfully nudged him.

"Um...hi?" Toon Link said waving at the floating star.

"That's Luma." The woman spoke.

The star like creature chirped, and floated back to the lady's side.

"Luma?" Toon Link asked.

"That's his name. I'm Rosalina. Are you okay? Did those two hurt you?" Rosalina asked concerned.

Toon Link shook his head, and held his broken bow.

"No, but they broke my bow." Toon Link sighed.

Rosalina looked at bow, and smiled gently. Luma chirped, and grabbed the bow from Toon Link.

"Wha?"

Rosalina waved her wand, and with a flash the bow was fixed. Luma returned the fixed bow back to Toon Link, and cooed.

"Good as new right?" Rosalina asked.

Toon Link couldn't believe it. His bow was fixed as if nothing ever happened. He smiled at Rosalina, and nodded his head.

"Thank you!" Toon Link said happily.

"Anything for a friend. I must be going now...Oh, and if those two mess with you again tell me please." Rosalina said helping Toon Link get up.

"I will thanks." Toon Link said smiling as the lady left.

Ever since then Ganon and Bowser never messed with our small hero. If they ever did they would face the wrath of Rosalina.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: This story was just a one shot I hope you enjoyed c: Sorry if this keeps appearing I'm having technical difficulties


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Mario?

A/N: Hello you amazing Fanfiction members! I've decided to continue writing these one shots! Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters! I don't own anything!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Doctor Mario finally finished bandaging Link's injuries from his last battle. Toon Link spun around in the chair waiting for them to be done.

"Now you tell Bowser to stop using his claws! Those things can cut through anything." Doctor Mario said shaking his head.

Link chuckled, and pointed his thumb at Toon Link.

"Hey...Getting my butt clawed at is better than letting him get hurt." Link chuckled.

Toon Link shot Link a glare, and looked at the doctor.

"Hey I have a question." Toon Link spoke up.

"Yes?" Doctor Mario said.

Toon Link stood up, and walked up to the doctor. Link raised an eyebrow, and wondered what the question was.

"Okay...I always wondered. Where the heck do babies come from?" Toon Link asked.

Both Doctor Mario and Link looked at each other nervously.

"Well...uh...Babies come from..." Doctor Mario struggled.

"Toon Link you're too young to understand." Link interrupted.

"Am not!" Toon Link shouted.

"Are too!" Link shot back.

"You don't even know do you?!" Toon link shouted.

"So what if I don't? You don't either so ha!" Link shouted back.

Doctor Mario rubbed his aching head as the two continued to argue. Suddenly an idea popped up, and a smile crawled onto the doctor's face.

"Babies come from..."

Samus and Sheik were passing by the Doctor's office when they jumped back as the door flew open. Toon Link ran out the room screaming while Link walked out the room slowly.

"EW! EW! EW! THAT'S GROSS!" Toon Link screamed.

"Wha?"

"I think I'm gonna go...lie down now..."Link whimpered.

Samus and Sheik watched as Link walked away. Doctor Mario walked out his office laughing his head off.

"Uh...What just happened?" Samus asked.

"They wanted to know where babies came from, and they got their answer." Doctor Mario chuckled.

"That explains." Sheik said smiling.

The three began laughing as they continued hearing Toon Links screams.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hope you enjoyed bye for now! CX


	3. Chapter 3

Peanut Butter

A/N: hey everyone! Here's another one-shot hope you like it! ^^

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all characters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Peach?"

Peach jumped in surprised, and turned around. Her eyes relaxed as she saw Toon Link standing at the doorway. She placed her pink brush down, and smiled at the small hero.

"Oh Toon Link you scared me! What are you doing here?" Peach giggled.

Toon Link blushed, and took his green hat off. Peach let out a small gasp, and rushed to Toon Link's side.

"What happened!? How did this gum get in your hair?" Peach asked.

"I...um...I fell asleep last night chewing gum." Toon Link mumbled.

Peach shook her head, and motioned for Toon Link to take a seat on her chair.

"This is going to take some time, but lucky for you I'm an expert when it comes to hair." Peach said grabbing a couple of items.

An hour later...

"OW!" Toon Link screamed.

After trying everything this glob of gum wouldn't come out. Peach was trying to comb the gum out, but she seemed to be using to much force.

"OW! OW! OW! STOP IT!" Toon Link shouted.

"H-HOLD STILL! I ALMOST GOT IT!" Peach grunted.

"YOU'RE TEARING MY HAIR OUT!" Toon Link shouted.

"Vhat in ze vorld?!"

Peach and Toon Link turned there attention to Ludwig.

"Ludwig! Help!" Toon Link shouted.

Ludwig slapped his forehead, and demanded to know what was going on. Peach explained everything, and was shushed by the Koopa.

"Clearly you never dealt vith children...If a child has gum in their hair you must simply put peanut butter on the gum." Ludwig explained.

"Peanut butter?" Both Peach and Toon Link asked.

"Yes...Peanut Butter."

Wario and Kirby were in the kitchen making sandwiches when suddenly Toon Link runs in the room.

"Hey! What do you think your doi-" Wario shouted as Toon Link grabbed the peanut butter.

Wario stopped talking when he saw Toon Link putting the peanut butter in his hair.

"What in the world?" Dark Pit said as he walked in.

"Don't judge me you guys! I care about my hair!" Toon Link shouted as he left.

"...poyo?" Kirby said confused.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Forgive Me

A/N: This is request from a guest reviewer. I do in fact accept request, and I came to like this request! I hope you enjoy it! Also thank you for following and favoriting this story, and reviewing! ^^

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Nintendo!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Only a couple of seconds remained, and Link decided it was time. The only way for him and Toon Link to win. He was going to unleash his Final Smash. He didn't mind that his teammate was slashing away at Wario. Villager tried to grab Toon Link, but couldn't get ahold.

"Hyah!"

Link screamed as he unleashed his Triforce Slash on Wario and Villager. With the final slash both Wario and Villager fell to the ground injured.

"Winners are Link and Toon Link!" Master Hand announced.

Link smiled as the crowd cheered loudly, and put his sword away. He waved at the crowds just making the cheers louder.

"Haha! Hey Toon! Get up here! They love us!" Link shouted for his partner.

Link finally snapped out of the crowd, and noticed something off. He turned around, and his eyes widen in horror.

"Toon!" Link shouted.

He quickly ran to the badly injured Toon Link. Link gently touched his small body, and stopped when he heard a yelp.

"Ahh! I-it hurts..."Toon Link gasped.

"I...how did...but...Someone get the doctor!" Link shouted.

Doctor Mario soon rushed in, and took all three injured to his room. Link ran behind them, but was pushed out by Jigglypuff.

"Link you can't go in there yet." Rosalina said.

"I hurt him. I didn't mean too! How did this even happen?!" Link shouted.

Rosalina looked at the hero confused, and quickly understood.

"Nobody told you that this battle was going to turn on Friendly Fire?" Rosalina asked.

"What?! Why didn't anyone tell me?! Toon Link is badly injured, and it's all my fault!" Link screamed.

"It wasn't your fault." Rosalina said gently.

Link had his face buried in his hand sobbing quietly. Rosalina frowned, and patted his back gently before leaving. It wasn't long till Doctor Mario came out.

"Link..." Doctor Mario said tapping the hero's shoulder.

Link jumped to his feet, and looked at the doctor.

"Is he okay!? How hurt was he!? Is he going to die!?" Link asked frantically.

Doctor Mario shushed Link, and explained everything to him.

"Toon Link was very injured. After all he was the main one you were slashing at. He had a lot of deep cuts on his back and sides. He did lose blood, and had a few broken ribs. The healing medicine we had helped him quite a lot. His cuts are bandaged up. His health is restored to normal. The ribs will heal on there own. He will be alright. You can go see him if you like." Doctor Mario explained.

Link quickly rushed into Toon Link's room. Just as he opened the door he was greeted by a flying boomerang.

"Ow! Dang it..." Link muttered holding his head.

"Why did you hurt me?! What's wrong with you?! We're on the same team!" Toon Link shouted.

"Nobody told me that Friendly Fire was on." Link replied.

"The what was on?" Toon Link said confused.

"I'm sorry Toon. Would you ever forgive me?" Link apologized.

"It's okay I know you didn't mean too." Toon Link said trying to sit up.

"Easy now champ." Link said gently.

"You do realize you gotta make up for this right?" Toon Link smirked.

"Oh no..." Link groaned.

"Oh yes!" Toon Link chuckled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-I hope you liked it guest. If you didn't I'll remake it! If anyone wants a request send me a pm or review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley

A/N: this shot is requested by lolrus555! (I like this paring!) I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nintendo!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Go!" Link shouted.

"B-but..."

"You'll be fine." Zelda assured him.

"I..."

"Just go! You'll be fine Toon." Link smiled.

Toon Link gulped, and walked towards a table at the corner. He placed his tray down, and nervously smiled at the girl. The girl had two pony tails. Her hair was black, and she wore a red dress with gold lining.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Huh?...Oh! No...I uh...just Wanted to...uh..." Toon link couldn't find anything to say.

Link watched, and sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. Link pulled out Navi, and whispered a few things to her.

Toon Link continued mumbling random words, but jumped in surprised as a whisper came to his ear.

"Hey listen! Stop embarrassing yourself, and introduced yourself!" Navi whispered.

"I...I'm Toon Link..." Toon Link mumbled.

"I know who you are." The girl said.

"Tell her about yourself!" Navi nearly shouted.

"I like turtles!" Toon Link shouted.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Nice move idiot..." Navi muttered.

Toon Link growled, and sat down. He couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. He completely blew it!

"I just wanted to sit down, and get to know you better." Toon Link mumbled.

The girl looked at him surprised, and blushed a bit.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah I think you're pretty, and you seem nice. You don't sit with anyone I just wanted to be your friend Ashley." Toon Link said.

"You really want be my friend?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah of course!" Toon Link nearly shouted.

Ashley couldn't help but giggle as the hero blushed from his outburst.

"You're pretty cute." Ashley said with a smile.

"T-thanks...I Think you're really pretty." Toon Link admitted.

Link smiled as Toon Link and Ashley continued to talk.

"Young love is so wonderful." Zelda sighed.

"Agreed. Toon is growing up so fast." Link chuckled.

"Guess what!" Toon link shouted as he came back.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"This guy has a date!" Navi shouted.

"Navi! I wanted to tell them!" Toon Link yelled.

"Whoops..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I will continue this on...soon! I hope you enjoyed it lolrus555!


	6. Chapter 6

Guidance Conversation

A/N: This fanfic was requested by killerisdead14! Sorry it was super late!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So...what Do you think?" Pit asks.

"Hmm?" Viridi hums confused.

"About Toon Link?" Palutena asks.

Pit nodded his head. Yes, this was another guidance conversation...but A little someone was listening to the whole thing.

"Well Toon Link may be small, but he can sure fight." Viridi said.

"I think he may be stronger than Link." Pit said.

Toon Link chuckled as he heard the conversation.

"I sure am tougher than Link aren't I?" Toon Link said to himself.

Palutena let out a gasp, and smiled.

"I've never said this about anyone, but..." Palutena paused.

Toon Link was now excited to hear what Palutena was gonna say.

"Go on..." Pit said curiously.

"Toon Link is the most cutest thing I've ever seen!" Palutena nearly squealed.

"What?!" Everyone even Link shouted.

Palutena blushed a bit.

"I'm sorry I just think his cute small form is adorable. He has the cutest yells when he's in battle. Even his weapons are cute!" Palutena continued.

Toon Link was more than red. Nobody ever talked about him like this before.

"Yeah..She's right he is pretty cute." Viridi agreed.

"Fine, but I think I'm cuter." Pit chuckled.

"Not compared to Toon Link." Palutena mumbled.

"What?! That's it! I'm gonna ask all the girls here, and see what try say." Pit shouted as he left.

"I always new I was cuter." Toon Link chuckled to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Pit asked.

Toon Link jumped, and looked around.

"I uh...this Isn't the bathroom! I gotta go! Bye!" Toon Link said as he ran off.

"Awe! Even when he runs it looks cute." Peach said as she appeared by Pit.

"..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hope you likes it if not I can redo! Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Be Upset...

A/N: this shot is for Lordofthenight97! Sorry if it's late!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Link stood outside of the bathroom. It's been a long day...

"Come on Toon open the door." Link sighed as he knocked on the door.

Rosalina appeared by Link's side, and hugged Luma tightly. Link sighed, and looked over at Rosalina.

"Is he okay?" Rosalina asked.

"He won't open the door. Where did everything go wrong? The date was going to perfectly until wham! Ashley screamed at him, and left." Link mumbled.

"Turns out Dark Toon Link was behind it all. He liked Ashley too, and was jealous of Toon Link. I already talked to Dark Link, and he'll handle Dark Toon...I'll leave you two alone." Rosalina said as she left.

Link knocked on the door again, and was happy to hear a voice.

"Leave me alone..." Toon Link whispered.

Link placed his ear against the door, and knocked again.

"Come on Toon...let me in. Please?" Link said.

After a moment the door opened, and Link walked in. Toon Link was sitting at the corned with his face buried in his knees. Link crouched down beside Toon Link.

"Hey...don't be too upset. There will be times when stuff like this happens." Link said.

"She said she never wants to see me again." Toon Link cried.

"Yeah...I know it hurts when a girl says that, but give it some time, and talk to her again. Don't be upset. When you grow up you'll find other people. This is just the first..." Link sighed.

"You mean there's more?" Toon Link asked looking at Link.

Link wiped Toon Links tears, and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad. Girls are weird anyways." Link chuckled as he nudged Toon Link.

Toon Link chuckled a bit, and smiled at Link.

"Thanks Link..." Toon Link said.

"Hey don't get to upset. I'm sure Ashley will cool down, and you two will become friends again." Link reassured him.

Toon Link smiled, and stood up. Link stood up, and followed Toon as they left the bathroom.

"It's about time! Gosh! I thought I was gonna crap myself! Move it blonde!" Wario shouted as he shoved Link out the way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! If not tell me I'll redo! ^^

Oh also at Hookshot I love the idea of Rosalina and Link or toon link I dunno why, but I just want Toon and Rosalina as friends ^ ^

And at XShinkuKikinX I'm glad you like the stories! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Small But Tough

A/N: hey you amazing people reading this! Sorry I haven't updated sooner! This shot was requested by the amazing XShinkuKikinX! I hope you enjoy! Also wanted to say welcome to fanfiction at chibi fighter! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except this potato!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You ready Toon?" Link asked.

Toon Link nodded his head, and waited for the team battle to begin in 3, 2, 1!

"Well, well, well if it isn't Link." Ganondorf chuckled darkly.

Link and Toon were gonna battle against Ganondorf and Diddy Kong. Ganondorf immediately noticed Toon Link, and began laughing.

"Oh, okay. Okay, bring your son to work day huh?" Ganondorf said with a smirk.

"Enough! Let's fight!" Link shouted,

"You get the tall idiot. I'm gonna get the small fry." Ganon told Diddy.

Diddy Kong began to attack Link, and Ganon made his way to Toon Link. Toon Link grabbed his tiny sword, and lunged at Ganon. Ganon quickly grabbed Toon, and laughed as the small hero squirmed in his grasp.

"Small." Ganon laughed.

"I may be small, but I'm tough!" Toon Link shouted.

Toon quickly kicked Ganon in the face. Ganon dropped Toon, and held his bleeding nose.

"Why you little- Agh!"

Ganon fell back as a boomerang hit him in the stomach. Toon Link grabbed a bomb, and threw it at Ganon. Ganon went flying to the air, but landed on his feet. Toon quickly used his hook shot, and began to beat Ganon with his sword.

"Stupid Monkey..." Link muttered as Diddy went flying to the air.

Link quickly turned his attention to Toon and Ganon.

"Go Toon!" Link cheered.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hit my face! I'm to beautiful!" Ganondorf begged.

"Don't you ever call me small again!" Toon Link growled as he knocked Ganon out.

"Whoa! I didn't think you had it in you." Link chuckled.

"Oh please! I can beat you in a second." Toon Link said.

"Is that so?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hope you enjoyed! If not I'll redo (:


	9. Chapter 9

Revenge

A/N: this shot is for a guest. Link vs. Toon Link here we go xD

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Toon I don't wanna hurt you..." Link warned.

Link quickly dodged a flying boomerang. Toon Link caught his boomerang, and pulled his sword out.

"Well you should have thought about that earlier!" Toon Link shouted.

Link used his shield as Toon Link swung his sword at him.

"I swear it was an accident!" Link shouted.

"Hyaaah!"

"Ow! Y-you cut me...Fine." Link said grabbing his wound.

Link lunged at Toon Link with his sword. Toon Link quickly jumped back.

"You jerk!" Toon Link shouted.

Toon used his hookshot, and kicked Link to the edge. Link quickly grabbed onto the edge, and pulled himself up.

"I swear I didn't mean to embarrass you." Link said.

"You're gonna pay!" Toon Link shouted as he grabbed the smash ball.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Look you have every right to be mad, and I am truly so-" Link was then cut off as Toon Link used his final smash.

"Payback time! Yah!"

-30 minutes later-

"Oww...my body hurts...where am I?" Link groaned.

"Hey! Your in Doctor Mario's room." Toon Link said.

Links eye widen, and he jumped off the bed. With a loud bang he fell on the floor. Toon Link sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just can't believe you did that to me." Toon Link mumbled.

"I didn't mean to dye your hair pink! I swear it was all Marth's idea!" Link shouted.

"I don't care who it was. I'm just glad Peach fixed my hair. Oh by the way...nice hair." Toon Link chuckled as he left.

"What?" Link said.

Pit, Shulk, Ike, Marth, and Lucina then walked in.

"Hey buddy! We came to see ho- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" Marth shouted.

"What! What's wrong with my hair?!" Link shouted.

"It's uh...well...hmm...Let's just say you and Bowser could be brothers." Shulk replied.

"My hair is red?!" Link asked grabbing his hair.

"Well not all of it...Some of it is blue...green...purple..." Ike mumbled.

"Looks like Toon finally got his revenge on you." Lucina chuckled.

Zelda then walked in holding a cake.

"Oh Link your finally awake! I brought you some ca- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" Zelda shouted dropping the cake.

"Long Story..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I hope you liked it if not I'll redo!


	10. Chapter 10

Bedtime Story

A/N: Hey everyone! This shot of for Anonymous! Well I like this request! Rosalina and Toon Link not a paring, but more like a motherly. I'm actually working on a story based on them. Anyway I Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Toon Link woke up screaming. He had the same haunting nightmare. Quickly he crawled out of bed, and headed off to Link's room. Knocking a couple of times the door finally opened. Link stood at the door yawning, and rubbing his eyes.

"Toon? Do you know what time it is? Go back to sleep." Link mumbled.

"I had a nightmare." Toon Link whimpered.

Link groaned, and ruffled Toon Link's hair.

"Go back to bed it just a dream." Link groaned as he closed the door.

"Wait!" Toon Link squeaked.

Too late Link was fast asleep. Toon quickly walked over to Zelda's room.

"Toon? What's wrong? Do you have any idea what time it is? Go back to your room it's late." Zelda mumbled.

"I had a nightmare..." Toon Link said.

"Just drink warm milk, and go back to bed." Zelda said as she closed the door.

Toon Link sighed, and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, and reached for the milk. Sadly someone...Ike...Put the milk at the top.

"Toon Link?"

Toon quickly turned around, and sighed in relief. Rosalina floated over to the fridge, and grabbed the milk for Toon Link.

"Are you hungry this late at night?" Rosalina asked.

"No. I had a nightmare, and Zelda said I should just drink warm milk." Toon Link explained.

"I have a better idea, but first let me warm this milk in the microwave." Rosalina said.

Finally when Toon Link finished all his milk Rosalina carried the young boy to her room.

"Why are we in here?" Toon Link asked.

Rosalina sat Toon Link on her bed, and floated over to her bookshelf.

"When the Luma's have nightmare I always read them a story." Rosalina explained.

"A story? Nobody really reads me a bed time story." Toon Link said.

Toon Link made himself comfortable by Luma. Rosalina tucked both of them in, and sat on the side of the bed. She told a story about a girl in search of a friend. Nobody liked her, because she was different. Everyone bullied her until one day a boy defend her from the bullies. They both became the best of friends, and eventually got married. When Rosalina finished the story she smiled. She quietly got up, and kissed both Luma and Toon Link on the forehead.

"Sweet Dreams." She whispered as she turned the lights off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: If you didn't like it I'll redo ^^


End file.
